A Game of Love
by Daiki-chiNishiZawa
Summary: A normal rainy day for the Muse. Nozomi suggested to play house to seize their boredom but not the common one. What will happen to our idols? RinPana, KotoUmi, NozoEri and NicoMaki!
1. Game of House

The famous School Idol Group named Muse is in their clubroom doing uhm .. ah nothing.

**Nico: "**Ahhhh~ I'm so bored"

**Nozomi: **"Then why don't you clean up the room, Nicochii."

**Nico: **"Eh but that's not fun at all! Honoka should be cleaning the room because she's the leader."

**Honoka: **"EH?! Why me?! You're the president of the club Nico-chan."

**Umi: **"What kind of logic is that?"

**Kotori: **"Ehe~ Let them be, Umi-chan. They're just that smart."

**Honoka: **"Please don't say that while smiling, Kotori-chan."

**Rin: **"I really want to do something nyaaa."

**Hanayo: **"Then should we practice then?"

**Nico &amp; Honoka: **"EHHHH?! I don't wanna!"

**Eli: **"I also don't think that we should do that, Hanayo-chan. It's raining outside and it's too cold for that."

**Honoka: "**See? Eri also gave us her permission not to practice today."

**Nico: **"Anyway could someone please wake that idiot up." *_While pointing at Maki*  
_

**Nozomi: **"Oh ~ So Nicochii noticed that."

**Nico: ***_Blushes* "_Why wouldn't I?! She's been sleeping for about an hour now!"

**Kotori: **"Now that you mention, Nico-chan. Maki-chan is really taking her time sleeping."

**Rin: **"She's really cute nyaa~"

**Hanayo: **"Maybe she's really tired."

**Eli: **"Yeah. I also think she is really tired. She's been working hard for our next song."

**Honoka: **"So… Why don't we take a picture of Maki-chan while sleeping?"

**Umi: **"I don't think that it's a nice idea, Honoka."

**Nozomi: **"Then why don't we get the permission of Maki-chan's wife here." *_giggles*  
_

**Nico: ***_blushes again* "_WHA-"

**Honoka: **"So Nico-chan, would you mind us taking a picture of your beloved Maki-chan?"

**Nico: ***_still blushing* _"I don't care what you do to her! And I'm not her wife!"

**Nozomi: "**Oh! I have an idea! We should play house!"

**Rin: **"That's a nice idea! Nyaaaaa!"

**Umi: **"But if we play house, there should be a mother and a father right?"

**Nozomi: **"Don't worry Umi-chan. We could come up with something for that." *_giggles*  
_

**Nico: **"I have a bad feeling about this."_  
_

**Eli: **"I know your planning something, Nozomi"

**Nozomi: **"Now now Elichii~ It's just a game."

**Honoka: **"Then let the game begin."

**ALL except the BiBi members: **"OHHHHHH!~"


	2. WE'RE ACTING!

_***AFTER A FEW MINUTES***_

**Maki: **"So that's what happened."

**Nico: **"Yes. And now were stuck in this situation!"

**Honoka: **"Hey! You should decide now!"

**Nozomi: **"So Maki-chan and Nico-chan, who will be the wife and the husband?" _*giggles*  
_

**Nico:**_*blushes* "_I'm gonna kill you to death, Nozomi!"

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"Why should we pick?! I didn't even agree in this game!"

**Eli: **"I know this would happen."

**Kotori: **"It's because you're sleeping while the lottery started, Maki-chan."

**Maki: **"But-"

**Honoka: "**No buts! Now decide!"

**Rin: **"I think Nico-chan should be the wife nyaa~"

**Honoya: **"Your right, Rin. Nico-chan's good at cooking, she's also caring, knows how to do chores and the role suit her."

**Maki: **"Pfft! It sounded like she's more than a maid than a wife Hahaha."

**Nico: **"Oh shut up! At least I can do those things not like a certain red head!"

**Umi: **"On the other hand, Maki-chan knows how to handle works so I think a working husband will suit her."

**Kotori: **"You're right Umi-chan!"

**Nozomi: **"So that settles it then. Nicochii will be the wife and Maki-chan will be the husband."

**Nico &amp; Maki: **"EHHHHH?!"

**Eli: **"Now onto the next couple. We have Rin and Hanayo."

**Umi: **"I think it's quite obvious who will be the wife in the two of them."

**Rin: **"Kayochin should be the wife nyaaa!"

**Hanayo: **"Eh? But I think the role suits you better."

**Rin: **"Kayochin is more suited for that role."

**Eli: **"These two are the opposite of Nico and Maki." _*sigh*  
_

**Umi: **"The exact opposite."

**Nico: **"What does that supposed to mean?"

**Nozomi: **"So then Rin-chan will be the husband and Hanayo-chan will be the wife."

**Rin: **"That's right nyaa~"

**Honoka: **"Next one is the Umi and Kotori couple." _*giggles*  
_

**Umi: **"Stop that, Honoka! It's really embarrassing you know."

**Maki: **"Yeah. I know what you mean, Umi."

**Kotori: **"I want to be the wife, Umi-chan~"

**Umi: **"I really don't mind you know."

**Kotori: **"Ehh~ Show some interest, will you, Umi-chan?~ Don't worry I'll be a great wife. Ehe~"

**Umi: **_*blushes* _"It's really embarrassing."**  
**

**Nozomi: **"Then we have Kotori-chan as the wife and Umi-chan as the husband."

**Eli: **"That's fast."

**Honoka: **"And for the last one, we have NozoEli couple!"

**Nozomi: **"Elichii will be the husband and I'll be the wife. Then that settles it. Let's start playing."

**Eli: **"I still haven't said anything though."

**Hanayo: **"KotoUmi's record has been beaten by them."

**Nico: **"What's up with the weird shipping name?" _*sigh*  
_

**Maki: **"What a 'shipping name'?"

**Nico: **"You'll someday know, idiot."

**Maki: **"Thanks. That really answered my question."

**Nozomi: **"I'll now explain the rules so listen. I made a script where will be acting. It's a different scene of a married couple by paper. We'll be deciding which scene each pair will act by lottery. And because Honoka was the only one without partner, she'll be our narrator for today." _*smiles*_

**Honoka: **"Leave everything to me!"

**Nico: "**I really HAVE a bad feeling about this."

**Nozomi: **"You better be prepared, Nicochii." *_grin*  
_

**Nico: **_*shivers*  
_

Then the lottery started and the pairs will act as follow:

RinPana

KotoUmi

NozoEli

NicoMaki

...

Hello~ Daiki-chi here :D I'm sorry if it's a little boring. It's my first story and please let me know what you think! It will really help a lot eh~ Anyway the next chapter will be RinPana's acting! Be sure to look forward for it. Sorry if any of my grammars and spellings sucks. I put NicoMaki in the last because I believe in 'leave the best for the last' I don't know if I got that right eheheheh~ I'M A PROUD NICOMAKI SHIPPER 3 Ehe~


	3. When the Husband is Going to Work

_***THE FIRST ACT***_

**Honoka: **"The husbands will be the one picking for the act."

**Rin: **"Then I'll pick one then. Nyaaa~"

**Honoka: **"Nozomi said that I'll be the narrator, so I'll read the scene and the two of you should act it. Ok?"

**Hanayo: **"O-ok."

**Honoka: **"Then... Can I have the paper, Rin-chan?"

**Rin: **"Ok nyaa~"

**Honoka: **"You will act the 'When the husband is going to work' scene. I will change the word husband and wife with your name so it will sound interesting."

**Nico: **"Oh that sounds easier than I expected."

**Maki: **"Don't be deceived, idiot! There must be something weird in this scene."

**Nico: **"I know that! You're the idiot for not knowing that I know that."

**Maki: **"How would I know if you know what I know?!"

**Nico: **_"_I don't know!"

**Umi: **_*sigh* _"Shut up you two!"

**Nico and Maki: **"Y-yes ma'am!"

**Kotori: **"Calm down Umi-chan."

**Umi: **"But they are so noisy!"

**Nozomi: **"That's how they show their love for each other, Umi-chan. You see, they're both tsunderes."

**Nico and Maki: **_*blushing*_"I-I DON'T LOVE HER AND I'M NOT A TSUNDERE."

**Nozomi: **"Oh really now~ You even said the same thing at the same time." _*giggles*  
_

**Nico and Maki: **_*blushing intensely* _"SH-SHUT UP!" _  
_

**Eli: **"Don't mind them Honoka. Just please proceed."

**Honoka: **_"_Now let's begin! Ehem! _Rin went to the door to get her shoes tied up so she can go to work but Hanayo stopped her by hugging her from behind."  
_

**Rin: **"I'll be going to work now, nyaa~ I'll be back before supper."

**Hanayo: **_*hugs Rin* _"W-wait"

**Rin:**"What is it, Kayochin?"

**Honoka: **"_Hanayo stopped her because she would miss Rin if she left."  
_

**Hanayo: **_*blushes* _"I don't want you to leave because I will miss you."

**Honoka: **_"Rin smiles because of the sudden action of her wife so she hugged her back."_

**Rin: **_*hugs Hanayo back* _"Don't worry, Kayochin. I will come back as soon as I can."

**Hanayo: ***_still blushing* _"Promise?"

**Rin: **"Mhhm. I promise."

**Honoka: **"_The two of them parted with a smile in their face. _And that ended the 1st scene."

**Maki: **"EH?! That short?"

**Nozomi: **"Does Maki-chan want to see more than that?" _*snickers*  
_

**Nico: **"I thought you're against this?"_  
_

**Maki: **"I-it's not like that! It's just that I expected it to be somehow long."

**Nozomi: **"Don't worry Maki-chan. That's the shortest. The others will be longer."

**Maki: **"I don't want to know the contents of those papers left."

**Eli: **"Neither does I." _*sigh*_

_..._

MINNA! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT :D I'm sorry if it's not what you expected or what you think! I'm just so excited for the NICOMAKI chapter that I can't take my feels anymore HAHAHAHAHAH anyway! Next one is KotoUmi! I also love this shipping~ Look forward to it! I planned to update everyday so the next one will be tomorrow. Let me know if you have any suggestions. See you in the next chapter~


	4. I'll Cook for You

_***THE SECOND ACT***_

**Eli: **"This time it's Kotori and Umi's turn to act." _*waving the lottery box*_

**Umi: **"Let me pick already, Honoka."

**Honoka: **"Ehehehe~ I wish you get the longest one."

**Kotori: **"I wouldn't mind at all." _*smiles*  
_

**Umi: **"Eh? But I do."

**Nico: **"Nevermind that. Just pick already."

**Nozomi: **"Oh~ is Nicochii excited for their turn?"

**Nico: **_*****__blushes* _"N-NO!"

**Umi: **"Here, Honoka."

**Honoka: **"You'll be acting the 'I'll cook for you' scene."

**Kotori: **"Sounds easy."

**Umi: **"Okay then let's do it."

**Honoka: **"Okay! Let me practice my voice first. Ehem! Ahhh.. Ohh.. Do, Re, Mi, F-"

**Umi: **"Just read it!"

**Rin: **_*startle* _"U-Umi is scary."**  
**

**Honoka: **_"_Hahahahah sorry. Okay then here we go! _Umi went back from work and Kotori greeted her with a smile."  
_

**Umi: **"I-I'm home."

**Kotori: **"Welcome home, Umi-chan." _*smiles*  
_

**Honoka: **_"Kotori made dinner already and she tells Umi to get ready so that they can eat together."  
_

**Kotori: **"I already made dinner tonight. You should get ready so we can already eat together"_  
_

**Umi: **"O-okay th-then wait for m-me.

**Eli: **"Stop stuttering, Umi!"

**Maki: **"She changes character so fast." _*sigh*_

**Umi: **_*blushes* _"B-but I'm really n-nervous."

**Rin: **"But that's too much stuttering nya!"

**Umi: **"Eh? Even Rin-chan scolded me."

**Maki: **"Say something, Kotori."

**Kotori: **"But I'm enjoying this."

**Honoka: **"Then I'll say something. Let's get back to the acting. My precious voice will come to waste if we don't do it fast."

**Kotori: **"Nice idea, Honoka-chan."

**Nico: **"Hmmp! My voice is way more precious than yours though."

**Honoka: **_"_I'll just pretend that I didn't heard that Nico-chan. _After changing her clothes, Umi went to the dining area to eat with Kotori. Kotori served the food and sat beside Umi."  
_

_(Author's note: I don't know where Kotori made the food and also where the ingredients come from so yeah. The story will still proceed.)  
_

**Umi: **"I'm here. What did you make?"

**Maki: **"Oh! She's not stuttering anymore."

**Kotori: **"I made your favorite. Here let's eat now."

**Umi: **"Thank you for the food!"

**Honoka: **_"Kotori will feed Umi cause that's what married couples do."_

**Kotori: **"Here Umi-chan~ Say Ahhh!"

**Umi: **_*blushes* _"EHH?!"

**Kotori: **_*pouts* _"C'mon Umi-chan. Just say ahh~"

**Umi: **_*still blushing*_ "O-okay.. Ahh~"

**Kotori: **"Is it good?"

**Umi: **_*still blushing* _"Y-yes.."

**Honoka: **_"A grain of rice was left on Umi's cheek so Kotori removed it."  
_

**Rin: **"But there isn't any grain of rice left in Umi's cheek nyaa!"

**Nico: **"Just put one Kotori! That should do it."

**Nozomi: **"This scene is taking a lot of commercials." _*sigh*  
_

_(Kotori put a grain of rice on Umi's cheek because there isn't anything there.)_

**Kotori: **"Wait you still has a grain of rice on your cheek."

**Umi: **"E-eh?"

**Kotori: **"Let me remove it for you~" _*licks Umi's cheek to get rid of the grain."  
_

**Umi: **_*blushing severely* _"WHA- WHAA-" _*collapse*  
_

**Kotori: **"Eh? Umi-chan?! HEY!" _*panics*  
_

**Eli: **"Umi-chan died in embarrassment!"_  
_

**Nico: **"Maki-chan! Call an ambulance!"

**Maki: **_*dialling the number of the hospital her family owns* _"I'm on it!"

**Honoka: **"Hey! Umi-chan you can't die now! Umi-chaaann!" _*cries*  
_

**Hanayo: **"S-S-SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE USSSSSSSSSS!" _  
_

_(So the act ended due to a certain happening…)_

…

Everyone, sorry if the updates are so short but still thanks for reading this fanfic! I want to do something more but I think I'll do it in the next story that I will make. (Not that _more _you guys are thinking! Pervs xD Just joking~) Now back to the story. The next update will be NozoEli! This two is so daring so I don't really know what to do to them but I'll do my best! Umi will be alright so don't worry about her. :D See you in the next chapter~


	5. Common Watching Position

_***THE THIRD ACT***_

_(Umi is now sleeping in a sofa in the clubroom.)__**  
**_

**Maki: **"The hell just happened?"

**Nozomi: **"Well that ended in an interesting way." _*giggles*  
_

**Rin: **"Kotori's charm hit her hard nyaa~"

**Hanayo: **"I wonder if she's okay." _*worries*  
_

**Nico: **"She'll be fine. Probably."

**Honoka: **"Let's stop worrying. Umi is stronger than she looks."

**Kotori: **"Let's just proceed in the next scene."

**Nozomi: **"It's our turn now, right?"

**Eli: **"I don't want to end like Umi-chan though."

**Honoka: **"Eli will be the one to pick."

**Eli: **_*nervously picking* _"Here, Honoka-chan."_  
_

**Honoka: **"You'll be acting the 'Common watching position' scene."

**Hanayo: **"That sounds a little bit weird."

**Nico: **"This scene is not going to turn to an adult scene right?"

**Maki: **"I hope not."

**Nozomi: **"Let's start then" _*giggles*_

**Honoka: **_"Eli and Nozomi are sitting in their living room and watching a scary movie. Nozomi is sitting beside Eli and whenever she's scared she will always hide behind Eli."  
_

**Nozomi: **"E-elichii~ I'm scared." _*hides behind Eli*  
_

**Eli: **"Don't worry, Nozomi. It's just a movie. Movies can't hurt."

**Nozomi: **"But a scary movie can!" _*pouts*  
_

**Eli: **"I might agree in that."

**Rin: **"Oh! They're doing great nyaa~"

**Maki: **"Where the hell did that TV comes from and also that sofa?"

_(Author's Note: I also don't know Maki but they have all of the props for the scene.)_

**Nico: **"What would you expect from Nozomi?"

**Kotori: **"It looks like they're really a married couple."

**Honoka: **_"Another scary thing was once again shown in the movie and this time Nozomi didn't take it and started to tear up a little so Eli hugged her to calm her down."  
_

**Nico: **"Isn't that a bit out of character for Nozomi!"_  
_

**Nozomi: **"AHHH!" _*clings tightly to Eli*  
_

**Eli: **"It's okay. Don't be afraid." _*pats Nozomi's head*_

**Honoka: **_"Eli hugged Nozomi to calm her down."  
_

**Eli: **_*hugs Nozomi*  
_

**Nozomi: **"E-Eli?"

**Eli: **_*blushes* _"I-I'll be here for you, Nozomi so there's no need to be afraid."

**Honoka: **_"Both of them looked at each other's eyes. Their bodies are slowly getting closer and closer to each other."  
_

**Hanayo: **_*gulp*_

**Nico: **"H-Hey! Where is this going?!"

**Honoka: **_"Eli's hand started to travel lower and lower."  
_

**Maki: **_*blush* _"S-stop it! This fanfic is going to turn into rated M!"

**Honoka: **_"Nozomi couldn't take it and released a loud sound."  
_

**Nozomi: **"AH!"

**All except Umi and Nozomi: **_*blushing intensely*  
_

**Eli: **_*still blushing* _"He-hey. Wh-what are you doing?"

**Nozomi: **"E-Elichi… I can't take it anymore.."

**Honoka: **_*gulp* "E-Eli reached the remote beside Nozomi to turn off the TV because the movie is now on its scariest part and Nozomi really can't take it anymore?! _That's that?!_"  
_

**Maki: **"H-hey. Nico-chan, would you please take your hands of my eyes now."

**Nico: **"Ah! I-I'm sorry."

**Kotori: **"Whew~ I'm glad that didn't turned out what I thought."

**Nozomi: **_*smiles* _"Thanks Eli. I love you."

**Eli: **_*blushes* _"E-eh?! Ahh.. Uh.. Etoo.. I-I love you too, Nozomi."

**Honoka: **"And that ended the 3rd scene."

**Hanayo: **_*blushes* _"T-they s-said I love you to e-each other."

**Maki: **"I got the feeling that it's Nozomi's true intention."

**Nozomi: **"Don't be mean, Maki-chan. Don't forget that Elichi got the scene by lottery."

**Nico: **"How suspicious~"

**Umi: **"Eh? What happened?"_ *rubs her eyes*_

**Kotori: **"Oh! Umi-chan you're awake."

**Honoka: **"UMI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" _*cries*  
_

**Umi: **"Why wouldn't I?!"

**Rin: **"The third scene ended nyaa~"

**Eli: **_*still blushing* _"I think its better that you haven't watch it."

**Maki: **"Yeah... I agree."

**Nozomi: **"Next one is NicoMaki. I'm quite excited." _*giggles*  
_

**Nico &amp; Maki: **_*shivers*_

…

I just can't think of things to make it longer xD Thanks for reading this chapter! Don't worry next time I'll get NozoEli a room~ If you know what I mean _*grin* _Anyway, I hope that this chapter satisfy you^^ NEXT ONE WILL BE NICOMAKI AKHDKAJSHDA I'm already working at it xD HAHAHAH so excited for tomorrow xD See you~~


	6. Let's cuddle!

_***THE FOURTH ACT***_

**Honoka: **"There's only one paper left and it's the 'Let's cuddle' scene."

**Hanayo: **"That sounds cute."

**Nico: **"I don't like where this is going."

**Honoka: **_"_Then let me read it. _Nico is lying on the bed with the blanket all over her body. She's really cold."_

**Nozomi: **"Now Nicochi~ Go to the bed." _*giggles*  
_

_(Author's note: Just like before, I don't know where they got the bed. I really think its Nozomi's spiritual power.)  
_

**Maki: **_*blushing* _"Why are the props suddenly popping out of nowhere?"

**Nico: **_*blushing* _"I-I won't do this!"

**Nozomi: **"Oh! I forgot to tell everyone that if you didn't act the scene there will be a punishment and a more embarrassing one than the scene you picked." _*evil smile*_

**Maki: **"Why didn't you tell that sooner?!"

**Kotori: **"This couple is hopeless."

**Nico: **"O-okay! I have no choice!" _*lay down on the bed*  
_

**Honoka: **_"Maki entered the room and noticed that Nico is shivering under the covers."  
_

**Maki: **"A-are you cold?"

**Nico: **"Isn't it obvious, you idiot!"

**Maki: **"What the heck is that reply?" _*sigh*  
_

**Nico: **"I mean yes."

**Umi: **"Yeah. They're hopeless."

**Honoka: **_"Maki sat beside Nico and caress her cheeks to check her temperature."  
_

**Maki: **_*caresses Nico's cheek* _"You don't have any fever but your still cold. You're really an idiot."

**Nico: **_*blushes then hide under the cover* _"O-of course I'm not. No. 1 idols don't catch colds, dummy."

**Eli: **"Oh~ They're finally getting into this."

**Rin: **"They're so cute nyaa~"

**Nozomi: **_*giggles*  
_

**Honoka: **_"To warm Nico up, Maki lay beside her and hug her from behind."  
_

**Nico: **_*blushes* _"WHAT?!"_  
_

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"L-LIKE I WOULD DO THAT!"

**Nozomi: **"Okay! It seems they're going to act a more embarrassing scene." _*smirk*  
_

**Maki: **"N-NO! I'll do it" _*lay down beside Nico.*  
_

**Nico: **_*still bulshing* _"D-don't touch me in weird places ok?"

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"O-ok…" _*hugs Nico*  
_

**Hanayo: **"They're doing it." _*giggles*  
_

**Honoka: **_"Maki asked if Nico is still cold."  
_

**Maki: **"Hey… Are you still cold?"

**Nico: **_*startled then blush* _

**Maki: **"Nico-chan?"

**Nico: **_*still blushing* _"S-stop talking, idiot…"

**Maki: **"E-eh? Nico-chan, don't tell me that your ears are sensitive?" _*touches Nico's ear*  
_

**Nico: **_*blushing intensely* _"Wha- I-it's not!"

**Maki: **"Oh really now?" _*blows Nico's ear*  
_

**Nico: **_*startled* _"Hyaa!"

**Eli: **"Hey! What are you two doing?!"

**Nozomi: **"Now now Maki-chan~ Don't get so excited." _*grin*  
_

**Maki: **_*blushed* _"I-I'm not!"

**Kotori: **"Read the next sentence, Honoka."_*giggles*  
_

**Honoka: **_"Nico faces Maki and move closer."  
_

**Nico: **_*blushing severely* _"I-I-I'm only doing it because I don't want to be punished."

**Maki: **_*also blushing severely* "S-so does I." *looks away."  
_

**Umi: **_*blushes* _"This is embarrassing."

**Nico: **_*still blushing* _"H-HONOKA HURRY!"

**Nozomi: **_*giggles then snatch the paper from Honoka.* "And they had sex."  
_

**Nico &amp; Maki: **_*both blushing severely* _"W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

**Umi: **_*Overheated then collapses again*  
_

**Kotori: **"U-Umi-chan! Don't die again!" _*cries*  
_

**Rin: **"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! What a reaction! HAHAHAHAHAH"

**Hanayo: **_*blushes severely* _"T-that's o-only for a-adults."

**Eli: **"Nozomi! Quit messing around!"

**Nozomi: **_*laughing* _"That's just a joke Elichii~ I'll have Honoka to read the next sentence."

**Honoka: **_*laughing hard*  
_

**Nico &amp; Maki: **_*still blushing severely* _"Q-QUIT LAUGHING AND JUST READ THE NEXT SENTENCE!"

**Honoka: **_*wipes tears from her eyes* _"HAHAHAHA O-OK HAHAHA! _T-they stayed like that for 30 minutes. _And that's the end of the scene."

**Maki: **"So we'll just stay like this for 30 minutes ha?"

**Nico: **"Okay then let's wait."

_***AFTER 30 MINUTES***_

**Eli: **"So this is your plan, Nozomi."

**Nozomi: **"What do you mean, Elichii?" _*giggles*_

Both Nico and Maki are sleeping soundly while hugging each other.

…

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My feels 3 xD HAHAHAHH NICOMAKI for the win~ There will be a next chapter~ I'll just make it a bonus chap. I just love it when Maki is the one teasing Nico! 3 HAHAHAHA! Thanks for reading this chapter^^ I'll see you in the next one~


	7. BONUS CHAPTER

_***BONUS CHAPTER***_

It's already evening and there are no more students in the school but that's what they thought.

**Maki: **_*rubs eyes* _"What time is it?"

Maki tried to stand up but she can't do it because of Nico whose head is lying in her arms.

**Maki: **_*blush* _"Wha- Ah! I almost forgot about the act! Nozomi! Hey, Nozomi! What time is it?"

Maki scanned the room and the sudden realization hit her. She's now alone with Nico in a bed.

**Maki: **_*sigh* _"Jeez! I can't believe they left us here. Hey, Nico-chan…" _*lightly shakes Nico*  
_

**Nico: **_*mumble mumble* _"Mmm… Maki-chan…"

**Maki: **_*blushes* 'I-is Nico-chan dreaming about me? And… Now that I think about it, she's really close. He-her clothes are also a mess. Wha-what should I do, I __really can't move. Wahhh… She's really cute. C-calm down, Maki._

**Nico: **_*move closer*  
_

**Maki: **_*sigh then whispered* _"Nico-chan, are you ok with all of this? I might do something to you."

**Nico: **"…"

**Maki: **"You really won't wake up, huh? Then, what if I do this?" _*untie Nico's ribbon*  
_

**Nico: **"…"

**Maki: **_'Wahhh~ So cute! No! Maki, get yourself together! You need to wake Nico-chan so you can go home already! But I think I want to stay like this for a while… Ah! Screw that, I'm enjoying this!' _"Really now, Nico-chan. Then…" _*unbutton Nico's blazer*  
_

**Nico: **"…"

**Maki: **_'She's really cute… I might not take this anymore…I'm sorry, Nico-chan. I'm at my limit.' *moves closer to Nico's lips* _

**Nico:** "…"

**Maki: **_'AHHH! I can't do it' *moves away* 'It's like I'm raping her!' *looks at Nico then sigh* 'I should clean the mess that I did' _

Maki gently carries Nico's head and placed it slowly at the pillow. She buttons her blazer then ties her ribbon. She removes Nico's ribbon in her hair and placed it in the nearby table. Maki also rearranged the blanket.

**Maki: **_*sigh* _"And that should do it. I think I'll submit a form to let them know that there will be students who's going to sleep over for tonight." _*looks at Nico again* _"Maybe a little won't hurt…" _*kiss Nico's forehead then walks away*  
_

**Nozomi: **"Hey, Nicochii… Are you really okay with this? You finally got a chance to be alone together."

Nico sat up blushing and placed her hand in her forehead.

**Nico: **"Mhmm… It's ok. I'm fine with this." _*smiles*  
_

**Nozomi: **_*giggles* _"But I'm quite amaze."

**Nico: **"Amaze in what?"

**Nozomi: **"That you didn't make any noises to let Maki-chan know that you're really awake."

**Nico: **_*blushes* _"Sh-shut up…"

**Eli: **"Maki is really cute when it comes to Nico, huh?"

**Nozomi: **"She even rearranged the blanket for Nicochii~"

**Eli: **"And she really has self-control." _*giggles*  
_

**Nozomi: **"Nicochii's permission is really important to her~"

**Nico: **_*blushing intensely*_

**Rin: **"Nozomi~ We bought the foods we will eat for tonight nyaa!"

**Umi: **"It's mostly ramen though."

**Hanayo: **"But there's rice too."

**Honoka: **"You're the only one that will enjoy that."

**Kotori: **"Where's Maki-chan?"

**Eli: **"She's passing the form for us."

**Maki: **"'Eh? Why is everyone here?"

**Nozomi: **_*grin* _"We've been here this whole time."

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"E-eh?!"

**Nozomi: **_*still grinning* _"Maki-chan is so sweet~"

**Maki: **_*still blushing* _"Wha- Don't tell me, you're here when I-I did that?!"

**Rin: **"Did what?"

**Nozomi: **"Well~ You see, Maki-chan did something really cute, right Nicochii?"

**Maki: **"Ni-Nicochii?" _*looks at Nico whose now awake*  
_

**Nico: **_*blushing intensely while looking down*  
_

**Maki: **_* blushing* _"Nico-chan… We're you awake this whole time?"

**Nico: **_*still blushing then nods* _"I-t's because Maki-chan has a bad sleeping habit!"

**Maki: **"What?! That also goes for you! You're the one hugging me tightly!"

**Nico: **_*blushes* _"I-I did not!"

**Hanayo: **"So, Nico-chan has the habbit of hugging someone while sleeping?"

**Nico: **"I don't have a sleeping habit! Maki-chan is the one cuddling to me this whole time."

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"It's because you won't wake up! And that's not cuddling!"

**Honoka: **"Stop fighting and eat with us here." _*nom nom*  
_

**Umi: **"I bought chocolates."

**Rin: **_*pouts* _"But I still don't know what is the cute thing Maki-chan did."

**Hanayo:** "Eh? Isn't it the cuddling part?"

**Eli: **"Hey, Nozomi… Is this really ok?"

**Nozomi: **_*smiles* _"Nicochii did say that it's fine. Besides, it's the first time I saw that gentle smile in her face. Maki-chan might really mean something to her."

**Maki: **"I told you that I'm only waking you up, idiot!"

**Nico: **"But I'm already awake at that time, dummy!"

.

.

.

.

_Thank you, Maki-chan._

…

And that's it for the bonus chapter :D I think this chapter is the longest one ._. HAHAHAHAH~ I really can't take the cuteness of NICOMAKI 3 They'll be the reason of my burial someday xD Thank you for reading 'The Game Of Love'~ I really appreciate all your reviews ^^ You can suggest me any Love Live couple you want to see next :D The pair which is mostly suggested will be in my next story 3 HAHAHAHA~ See you in the next one~


End file.
